You hurt the ones you love
by CattyNebulart
Summary: This is a short one shot of an Ancient!Seras.


Seras leaned back against a pillar as the power armored soldiers leapt through the ruins of the long abandoned cathedral. Powerful servos assisted by tiny bursts of contra gravity propelling them forward in search of their prey.

"You know master I finally understand why you looked forward to challenging fights, and drew them on and on." She said out loud, seemingly heedless of the fact that the soldiers would hear. Powerful computers triangulated the sound and notified the soldiers of her position. A fraction of a second later the entire area was vaporized as the soldiers let loose with their plasma cannons.

The blocky forms crouched as they probed the cloud of dust in front of them with a variety of sensors. Stepping out of the shadows behind one of the hulking figures and peering at the devastation they had wrought she leaned over and theatrically whispered into his ear, "That tickles."

To his credit he responded immediately, spinning around and decapitating her with his chainsaw in one smooth motion. It was rather picturesque thought Seras to herself as she watched her head spinning in a wide arc over his head, the hulking form of the power armor in a rising crouch, blessed silver chainsaw still extended and almost glowing in the moonlight. Her blood was coming down like a crimson rain, lending color to the otherwise black and silver figure. In the background there where other suits of power armor hulking among the gray ruins like long forgotten gargoyles. Seras spinning head grinned, showing of her fangs, as both her head and body dissolved into a swarm of bats.

Seras's spirit leaned into Alucard's spirit observing the mayhem she was wreaking amongst the soldiers as Seras controlled her body like a marionette. It had been a very long time since anything could seriously hurt her, the last enemy vampire had been eliminated almost three centuries ago, and with that Lady Integra's last order, Seek and Destroy, had been fulfilled. There had been assorted other creatures of the night but most of them hid away from the No-Life Queen as Seras was known these days being the only free vampire. At least that was the common misconception since Alucard had spent the last six centuries in the deepest and darkest vault of the Vatican.

Pulling Alucard's arms around her she nestled into his embrace, while they where both watching her body toying with the armored soldiers, much as Alucard was leaning down and teasing her neck with his fangs. She wished he would come out already and do the same in the flesh. It was a wonder how a undead monster like him could radiate warmth and protection while he was all but gnawing at her throat. She had missed the physical feeling of it for quite a while but these days the spirit felt more real than the flesh, she knew from stolen memories that this was normal for vampires that ages over a millennium, but she was still a sprightly young lass just under seven hundred centuries.

It had taken Seras a long time to understand why he choose to make them believe they had bound him, but it was for her, so that she could come out of his shadow and stride the world for herself. So that she would grow in not just power and skill but also confidence. All so that when the time came Alucard would finally have a worthy opponent, so that when the time came she would do her best to rip him to shreds, to bathe in his blood, it would be glorious. She was looking forward to it now, unlike those many years ago when she realized it and dreaded it. When you live forever boredom becomes a mighty foe indeed.

A mighty boom and a mild twinge of discomfort startled Seras out of her daydreaming as she paid attention once more to what her body was doing. It was impaled on a melted looking silver cross, still glowing red hot from the friction generated during re-entry. "Rods from god indeed," said Seras outloud as she garbed the cross and pulled it from the ground ignoring the way her hands where smoking from touching the blessed silver. "I was wondering where the cross of St. Peter's Basilica went to." Yanking the cross out of her body Seras stood over it as the hole in her torso slowly closed. "I wouldn't have guessed that it would be appropriated for a kinetic bombardment on little old me."

"That actually hurt a bit, I'm impressed." Seras thought, "I haven't felt pain since I drained Cain." Now that was a fight to remember, the first vampire had a well deserved reputation, but even the skill and treachery of the first murderer couldn't stand against the power and determination of the childe of Helsings ultimate combat machine. Shaking her head at her wandering thoughts Seras shifted her attention back to the fight, if it even could be called that.

Seras could feel the disbelief and trepidation from the figures around her. She grinned and took out a blood packet with a straw and started drinking from it, the very image of nonchalance. One of them panicked and sent a wild burst of blessed plasma in her direction until his cannon started overheating. She just casually stepped between the shots as if they weren't going at a significant fraction of light speed. Panic started to spread among the paladins as it began to dawn on them how truly outmatched they where.

The ensuing silence was interrupted by a slow clapping of two white gloved hands. There stood Alucard in the flesh, not just his spirit, his red coat flapping in a non-existent breeze. "Well done police-girl."

"Master!" exclaimed Seras in a mixture of disbelief, joy, anticipation, hunger for battle, and perhaps even a frisson of fear. Seras's teeth ached to sink into his perfect throat and drain him dry, to feed on his blood, his power, his soul. This was it the final battle both had been waiting for. Touching the minds of the soldiers lightly she filled them with the need to be away from here. They bolted like rabbits surprised by the big bad wolf. "No need for innocents to get hurt." Seras though and smiled, "Besides this is a private moment."

Alucard just smirked, there was no admonishment to hurry like he usually did in battle, as she had known there wouldn't. This battle had to be savored and enjoyed, there wouldn't be another one like it for a very very long time if ever.

Battle lust sining in their dead veins both Helsing vampires closed on each other, grinning wildly and enjoying the moment with the one they love as only monsters can.


End file.
